


Promotion

by starsoverhead



Series: Criminal Minds:  Starfleet [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen, Star Trek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsoverhead/pseuds/starsoverhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old prompt from yetanothercriminalmindsfanatic on Tumblr:  XO w/ Star Trek (doesn't matter which series); Hotch getting a promotion.  My first foray into my CM/ST:TNG AU!  It might be considered pre-slash, but it's more friendship/family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promotion

The door chirp pulled him away from his worrying in front of the mirror and he half-turned, calling, “Come in.”

As the doors slid open, he smiled to see Lieutenant Commander Reid step in, already kitted out in his dress uniform. The white jacket and black pants fit him like he was a mannequin - a perfect model form. “Ready?” Reid asked, but Hotch sighed, looking back at his reflection.

“I think it shrank,” he muttered.

“You look fine.”

“The neck is too tight.”

“You’re nervous - here, let me help.” With a chuckle, he turned Hotch to face him, brushing his shoulders, tugging his sleeves straight, and making sure the points at the hem sat perfectly. Hotch sighed to be fussed over, but even as it was done, he had to admit it helped. It was a reminder that nothing was really changing besides a title.

He was going to stay with his team, keep working with them, his investigative team - one of few in JAG and certainly the one with the best track record. Reid was the reason for at least a good part of that, with his encyclopedic knowledge of cultural norms within almost all of the races they’d encountered.

And, Hotch thought as Reid straightened his collar, the man was probably his best friend.

“There. Polished and ready.”

“As ready as I can be, anyway.”

“Someday,” Reid teased, “you’re going to be at the head of JAG and you’re going to be the one handing out these promotions.”

“Let’s hope not,” Hotch muttered, but Reid gave him a nudge.

“Come on. You’re going to be late to your own ceremony.”

Not able to delay any more, Hotch sighed and followed Reid out of his quarters and out to the banquet hall where everyone else was already gathered. The decorations were subtle but suitable, formal flower arrangements on a few tables and a podium placed in front of the wide viewing window that overlooked a stunning starscape.

Hotch found himself smiling but soon the smile faded as the ceremony began. How it was that Rossi had talked Strauss into actually speaking at the ceremony was beyond him, but she listed notable cases, cited him for valor above and beyond the call of duty, and at last said, “Commander Hotchner, Starfleet now confers upon you the rank of Captain and all of the duties thereof.”

Rossi, already a captain, added the fourth pip to his collar, and all attending - his team, his sister-in-law, his son, and a few plus-ones - applauded. They didn’t even notice Strauss leave. The bar was open and alcohol - real alcohol - flowed. Not many of them imbibed, but the laughter was intoxicating enough.

Lips stained with uttaberries, Jack held up his arms to his father and was swept up onto his shoulders. “Now you’re Captain Daddy,” he said, grinning brightly, and Hotch laughed.

“Now that’s a promotion,” he smiled. “Thanks, Jack.”

“You’re welcome, Daddy.”

Everyone smiled at that, even Jack’s near-age-mate, Henry. These were the times they all cherished, Hotch thought as he looked around at the people he was lucky enough to have in his life. Good times, where all of them could smile and enjoy life instead of coping with the stress that their job invariably brought.

This would be a night he’d remember fondly for the rest of his life.


End file.
